projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
Hakufu
The protagonist of the Ikki tousen series. She is busty, blonde haired (light red in the anime), green-eyed, not terribly bright but immeasurably powerful despite only being a D-ranked toushi. Hakufu cares little for the politics involved between the toushi, only caring about fighting for the sake of fighting, but is staunchly against unnecessary violence and killing. Lately, however, with trouble brewing all around her, she is beginning to take up the mantle of a leader to protect her friends and family. Story ''Hikari ochiru'' In Hikari ochiru Hakufu along with Koukin find Andre's unconscious body laying in the street and she takes him to her house and she takes care of him. ''Hikari ochiru: The Movements of the Newborn Spirits'' Weeks has passed since the events of the Hikari ochiru series and Andre is still sleeping and Hakufu continues to care for him as the time passed the element world is still a little distorted but is starting to become whole again as these events are occurring Andre wakes up. Hakufu is shocked to his awakening and begins to ask him numerous questions such as his name and where he came from he explains everything that happened and tells her of the element world she tells him she wishes to go and see it and that she felt sorry for everything that happened to him he also explains the fighting to her and this causes her to get excited Andre informs her it's a serious manor and that if she ever wanted to go she had to be chosen. Hakufu then goes to introduce him to her mom Goei who hits on him by calling him a "handsome young man" this embarrassed Hakufu and she makes fun of her She finally introduces Andre to Koukin her cousin whom she is staying with. After she introduces her to everyone she asks if he could train with her to see if she has senzai teki na (a special power to notify if you are of elemental descent) and he happily agrees as they train they find out she has sky senzai teki na, The two have become very close to each other and this causes Hakufu to become fond of him, at the end of the series she witness Denvor taking Andre away and this was where she was last seen. Hikari ochiru III Hikari ochiru Soul Storm Hakufu along with Bachou Mouki, Shemei Ryomo and Kanu are said to have roles in the new Hikari ochiru series. When Andre visits them this is said to be the most harem part of the series. Trivia In both Hikari ochiru and the Ikki Tousen manga it is hinted that Hakufu has affection for Andre. Gallery Omfg I've been mentioned in Ikki tousen!!.jpg|Hakufu menching Andre in the Ikki tousen manga. 718824-sonsaku_hakufu_default_large.jpg|Hakufu's most recent appearance sample-920bed29fe23e90251e4629635c5b081.jpg|An echi moment where Hakufu sits naked with Andre sample-2eb42eeac59d5058ac2612e998a5fd24.jpg|An sample of what Hakufu wears when she runs into Andre which usually puts them in an awkward situation sample-2f97312d18b75fb34ec645ebd10b7934.jpg|Hakufu going to the beach with Andre Sample-1c19a744b9a9253d148566e38adf33b4.jpg|Hakufu and her new ability to use water ki